Chrono Felix
by Mikaa
Summary: AU, FelixMia Felix is taken to the future to save the world, but finds that there are more problems than his allies even knew of. Slight Parody of Chrono Trigger. Needs six reviews to update.


_**Chrono Felix**_

* * *

_**Part I - Raven**_

* * *

_(**A/N:** This fic is a slight parody of Chrono Trigger for Golden Sun. I am taking elements of Chrono Trigger and applying them to my story, but this is, and I emphacize this, NOT a TRUE parody or clone of Chrono Trigger with the Golden Sun cast. This is an original plot, with material and ideas from Chrono Trigger (such as time travel and differient periods in time) applied where needed.)_

* * *

The sun had yet to rise when Felix noticed the brilliant blue flash off in the distance.  
  
Ever since Vale had been rebuilt, Felix had taken morning walks in the wee hours of the day, relaxing his mind and allowing him to ponder what to do during the day. For two years now it had been routine, though Mia was constantly asking him to wait a few hours for her to join him. And for two years, he had told her that he would walk his morning walk, come back, and then walk again with her.  
  
Walking towards the direction of the blue glow, Felix thought of Mia. They had been seeing each other for nearly three years now, and rumors were running around that Felix was going to propose to her. Though he had no plans to do so so soon, as he had no ring as of yet, he did have plans to get revenge on the blonde-haired Venusian that had been spreading the rumors.  
  
Reaching the peak of the hill before him, Felix stared below, noticing a figure walking towards him in the dim light. About Felix's height, long blue hair down his back to his shoulders, hand-made (as far as Felix could tell) shirt and pants of a dark grey hue, and a face that looked like-  
  
Felix. The only difference, aside from the hair, was the blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim morning glow.  
  
Standing where he had paused, Felix watched the figure approach, his eyes noticing the stranger's studying him. Unless Felix was mistaken, the unknown visitor was as suprised to see him as Felix was.  
  
"Are you Felix?"  
  
Jumping slightly at the sudden break in the silent morning hum, Felix nodded, wondering who this person was. "I am. And you are...?"  
  
"My name is Raven."  
  
Felix stared, wondering where the kid got a name like that. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's a long story, and it's going to be harder for you believe it than for you to hear it."  
  
Not sure that he even wanted to know anything more now, Felix gestured for the teen to speak. "I'm from the future."  
  
"You're right, it's harder to believe it."  
  
The teen shook his head. "I didn't believe it either until Anna proved it worked a week ago in my time." Raven shook his head, as if clearing a thought. "Felix, I came from the future to ask you for your help in stopping a great evil."  
  
Was it just Felix, or did he always have some world-threatening problem to deal with?  
  
"Why do you need ME?"  
  
"Hamma said that the time travel only works with people of common and same bloodline, and we can only travel with three people at a time. We have me and Anna, but we don't have...a third person."  
  
It did not take much to realize that a reference to his name was deliberately avoided, and Felix was almost afraid to ask why. "So I'm not in this future, and you need me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you're my father, and Anna's uncle."  
  
Felix swallowed, slowly realizing what was going on. "Mia's your mom, and Jenna's your aunt, right?"  
  
Raven nodded. "But why can't Jenna go with you?" Raven glanced to the ground, "Because she is having a child in a few months."  
  
Well, that explains that. "So what is it that you need to grab me for?"  
  
Raven stared into Felix's eyes. "I can't tell you; I would have to show you. But to do that, we would have to go back and get Anna, since she was the one who saw it first."  
  
"What do you mean?" Felix's head was spinning now.  
  
"Time travel can be used with this," Raven showed Felix a Lapis that resembled the one that he had in his house, but was notably larger. "It can be focused to a certain point in time with a sufficient ammount of psynergy, and can return to a time one has already visited with an error margin of a few minutes. Unfortunately, to go to a certain point in time without problem, you need to have already visited there. Anna found this out, and found...well, we'll show you. If you come with me, that is."  
  
Felix was not too sure if he wanted to. "I'll have to tell Mia and the others..."  
  
Raven shook his head, "Felix, with all due respect, I don't have time. It would be almost a day if you waited to talk to mother and the others, and we will need that time for you to see the time ahead, and so we can...take care of it."  
  
Felix swallowed, knowing full well that he was going to regret this. "Ok. What do I do?"  
  
"Hold my hand, Felix." As Raven took his hand and the Lapis glowed, Felix wondered why Raven called Mia "mother," but did not call him "father..." His thoughts were cut short as light as blue as Mia's eyes erupted forth from the Lapis, wrapping Felix and Raven in a sphere of psynergy. To his horror, the world around him dissolved instantly into nothingness, replaced with a massive void. The darkness seemed to eat all around it, save for a massive red sphere ahead of him. Before Felix knew that he saw the ruby orb, existance faded back, a world appearing around him.  
  
The first thing Felix noticed was the sharp pain all across his skin as the Lapis released them to the newly-formed reality. The pain subsided as Felix stared ahead at the sheer number of houses appeared on the hill where he was just standing, the sky as blue as it got in the wee hours of the dusk of day, and the people-  
  
People were all around, obviously waiting for Raven's return, as far as Felix could tell, and Felix stared at their suprised looks. He noticed Alex and Jenna off to the right of the crowd, standing quite close to each other. Jenna seemed a bit older, her hair long and flowing, her figure's only change a slight bulge in her belly, showing through her red robes. Alex had slight strands of silver in his hair, matching his clothes. His face showing signs of pain, though from what, Felix had no idea.  
  
Ivan stood to the mid-right from Felix's position, taller and appearing wiser. His attire was largely the same as ever, though the robes seemed more like Hamma's than anything else Felix had seen. Sheba stood to Ivan's right, also taller and quite attractive, possibly in her twenties or so. Her beauty was reflected with the robes she wore, almost exactly like those worn by the woman next to her, Hamma. Hamma's age was showing, her hair filled with silver and white, wrinkles dominating her face.  
  
Dead ahead of Felix, and closer than the rest of the crowd, was a young woman that resembled Alex, but with short red hair that told her heritage. Her clothes were the same grey as Ravens, though her clothes seemed a bit tighter than her brothers.  
  
Another person stood close to Anna, a young boy roughly eighteen with auburn hair and blue eyes. Though the face did not betray his parents right away, Felix noticed some simmilarities between the boy and two other villagers of Vale - Isaac and Kay.  
  
To the mid-left of the crowd from Felix stood Garet, his hair still as tall as ever, with a hint of grey sarting to show. His clothes were oddly kin to his grandfather, and Felix wondered if the sometimes-slow-witted Martian was the mayor of the village.  
  
To the far right, Felix noticed three familiar faces. To the right of the three was Kay, slightly taller and still attractive despite the flame in her eyes. Her attire was the same as ever, though it was odd seeing her standing so close to Isaac, her hands around his usual attire. Isaac's appearance was almost unchanged, though something in his eyes...  
  
To the right of the first two stood Mia, her hair free-flowing, her eyes shocked and frail, matching her body language. Her clothes matched the same grey as Raven and Anna, and Felix wondered what the significance was of them.  
  
Several minutes later, the crowd had dispursed, and Felix was facing Raven, Anna, Sheba, and Hamma. Felix had wanted to chat with Mia, to know how she was, but had been unable to, for reasons he did not know. Felix tried to hide his mental drift as he brought his attention to Hamma.  
  
"We hate to do this, Felix, but we have no real choice. A few weeks ago, Anna and Raven found the Chrono Lapis in a cave, and Anna accidentally used it, and found...I cannot describe it."  
  
Felix bit his tounge, knowing that Hamma had to have a big reason to lie like that. Only an idiot wouldn't read Anna's mind to know what was going on.  
  
"We need you, Raven, and Anna to go and stop it, and make it back alive."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what IS it?" Felix glanced around, wondering why no one was speaking.  
  
"Raven, Anna, take him, show him the beast."  
  
Before Felix could speak, Anna and Raven had grasped his arms, and a blue sphere grabbed him, reality vaporizing into a million particles. Again, for a brief time, Felix saw a massive red orb, but it vanished before he could realize what he saw. Before long, reality again formed.  
  
And Felix stared at the world before him...

* * *

That's it for now. Please voice your thoughts in a _review_.  
  
_**I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO, GOLDEN SUN, OR CAMELOT. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN SQUARESOFT, SQUAREENIX, OR CHRONO TRIGGER.  
**_  
_**REVIEW**_ to see this continue...


End file.
